


Her Only Escape

by TheStrangeLittleAngel



Series: Trials and Tribulations [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Especially when it comes to the cowboy, F/M, Fingering, Kate Denson is a hot mess, Moral Dilemmas, Smut, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeLittleAngel/pseuds/TheStrangeLittleAngel
Summary: Kate Denson has been sneaking around with a certain cowboy. He's the only one who can give her what she needs in this realm.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Series: Trials and Tribulations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842229
Kudos: 27





	Her Only Escape

Traveling through the Fog caused a great deal of anxiety for Kate Denson. It was hard for a Survivor to navigate, especially on their own, but she’d never ask for help. Not when she was planning on going to a certain place for a certain reason. Over what must’ve been a couple of months, the route to that place became easier but was still stressful. That’s why she breathed a long sigh of relief when she felt the heat of Glenvale’s sun beaming down on her.

Just up ahead was Dead Dawg Saloon. A smirk teased at her features when the sign on the roof came into view. No generators, hooks, or totems were present. It was the Killer’s own sort of hideaway between trials. They only left when the Entity summoned them to one. She learned that from the very Killer she was heading towards.

From what she could tell by the brief search she did, he was currently away on a trial. When she thought about that, the sound of his spear gun going off had her wincing. At least he didn’t leave it on him in his world. Oh well. His trial wouldn’t take long, she figured. She used the time alone to slip into the saloon and pour herself a glass of whiskey. She wasn’t much of a drinker back on Earth, but the Entity’s realm had changed her more than she’d admit to anyone. The painful monotony of her existence had a way of bringing out another side of Kate.

Then she came in contact with a new face. Something about him drew her in, despite how incredibly dangerous it was. Now there she was a few months later, braving the fog to get with the one man who let her forget about her pitiful existence for a little while.

She headed inside the saloon. The normally ear-grating sound from the piano was replaced by a somber - yet enchanting - tune. That alone somehow made the place more inviting, along with the fact the dead bodies that typically littered the area were nowhere in sight.

She sat down on a chair in the main area, not worried about hiding in case of a trial. If she wasn’t in it, she’d simply get thrown into the Fog until it was over. After taking a seat, she poured herself a glass of whiskey and settled back. For some reason, the atmosphere of the saloon almost soothed her when she wasn’t getting chased down by a crazed murderer. Maybe it was the familiarity to what she saw in old western movies.

The sound of heavy footsteps of a large man with a slight limp had Kate snapping back to reality. A familiar face walked into the saloon and sat an equally-familiar spear gun down against a wall near the doorway. His glowing eyes fixated on her the moment he noticed she was there. She almost felt them burning into her flesh. Normally, she’d shake in fear if she was caught with her proverbial jorts down by a Killer, but he was different.

“Mister Quinn,” She greeted.

“Miss Denson,” A low, gravelly voice responded. He smirked wickedly, just like he would if he caught a Survivor down the sights of his vile gun.

The blonde woman stood up and walked over to him. The tense feeling she had when she was so close to a Killer only served to give her a rush when she was alone with him. Her hands settled against his chest. “I was wondering where you were, darlin’.”

He grabbed her by the waist. “Don’t think you’ll be wantin’ to know.” He was absolutely right. Chances were she’d find it revolting. “I figured it wouldn’t be too long before you came back for more.”

Even though she lost count of the days, she still somehow knew she was starting to brave the Fog more frequently. He was her only escape from her hopeless existence, and she knew that she was his only one as well. She remembered how awestruck she was when she first met him and realized she was standing face to face with an _actual_ cowboy. It was like he came straight from an old western movie… But then he aimed his gun at her, and she bolted away the moment she realized what he was about to do.

She blushed heavily and averted her gaze. “I needed to get away from that fire for a bit.” That was her normal excuse. “Figured you could use a little company, cher.”

“Is that so?” Caleb leaned down. He had at least a foot in height on her, if not more. Leave it to the Entity to make the vile predators in its realm so imposing. “Well, you’re not wrong there, lass.” He wanted a specific type of company as well - the type only she provided to him in the Entity’s realm. The cowboy scooped her up and pressed her back against the wall. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the way she gasped in surprise and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. The contact sent a shiver down her spine and she savored the taste of tobacco and whiskey on his breath. It reminded her a little too much of the bars she played in back on Earth. Back when things were normal and she was still her happy-go-lucky self. He soon moved to her neck and she cooed at the sensation. The fingers of her left hand tangled themselves in his silvery grey hair. Meanwhile, her free hand ran down the front of his shirt. The feeling of his teeth against her skin had her moaning.

He carried her over to the table she’d been sitting at just before and settled her down on the top of it. The old cowboy made quick work of her shirt and bra. She felt the burning in her cheeks as he gazed down at her half-exposed form. If he noticed how she trembled, he never said anything. Maybe he was too focused on all the ways he was thinking about ravaging her. She’d gladly accept whatever he had planned.

The feeling of his hands groping at her breasts drew a gasp. “Oh Lord, Caleb!”

He chuckled in response. By that point, he had her body mapped out. He knew what got to her, where her most sensitive places were, and he was very happy to exploit that knowledge. She had a few brief trysts in her life back on Earth, but none of them were as exhilarating as what the dangerous man she was currently at the mercy of could offer. Caleb was special, dangerous, _exciting._

And also very impatient.

The old cowboy unfastened the button of her shorts and quickly pulled them down. She moaned at the feeling of his fingers through the thin cloth of her panties. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss. That one lasted much longer. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him. She couldn’t help but slowly grind against the bulge that was growing in his trousers, needy for some hint of friction.

Kate grabbed hold of his jacket and pushed it down his shoulders, finding it unfair that he was still fully dressed when she was all but completely exposed to him. He picked up on her frustration. Bastard was too attentive for his own good. When he pulled back, he gazed down at her with an amused expression. She huffed back at him as she pulled on his shirt - a silent demand that he decided to humor.

Caleb was definitely up there in age, but he still took care of himself. Then again, he spent most of his time chasing down terrified Survivors and firing the heaviest gun Kate had ever seen. Of course he was going to be fit. She trailed her fingertips down his abdomen. They came to a rest on the buckle of his belt. The Survivor looked up at him, a sheepish smile gracing her lips. He stared down at her with his blue-white glowing eyes sending a wordless message. His belt wasn’t going to undo itself.

She got to work on it without hesitation. Soon enough, his trousers were kicked off to the side. He let out an approving grunt when she wrapped her cool, delicate hand around his shaft. She smirked at his hitched breathing as she gently stroked him. He gripped her thighs roughly, almost to the point she might’ve worried about him leaving bruises, but she was too caught up in the moment to actually care. No one back at camp ever raised questions anyway.

He pushed her onto her back and slid her panties off. Two fingers plunged deep inside of the blonde, prompting a startled squeak. The man above her grinned his typical crooked grin as he started pumping them, undoubtedly getting her ready for what was to come. When he pulled those finger out, they were practically dripping.

“Didn’t take you long to get excited this time, lass.”

Her face reddened. As much as she wanted to avert her gaze, she couldn’t stop staring into his chilling eyes. She mumbled her response under her breath.

“Mmm, what?” Caleb asked. “Gonna have to speak up. These ears ain’t what they used to be.”

“Just fuck me!” She demanded. Her sudden shift in tone surprised both of them.

The Killer seemed more amused than anything by it. He simply nodded. “As the little lady commands.” He lined himself up and pushed in. Caleb Quinn was never known for being gentle. Not on Earth, and especially not in the Fog. He proved that to Kate the first time they went at it. Needless to say, she had trouble walking afterward, which made the next few trials she had much more difficult. He knew he had her hooked when she came back for more not too long after.

Her back arched up at the force of his initial thrust and she sunk her nails into the wooden table under her. He propped himself up with his hands and started up a brisk pace not too long after. Each thrust was forceful enough to cause the table to shake. Kate moaned loudly every time. She looked up at him through lidded eyes. For once, those ghastly white-blue orbs weren’t looking back. His eyes were shut and half-hidden under the brim of his hat.

She looped her arms around his neck and leaned up. He caught her lips and pushed his tongue inside almost immediately. He placed one hand against her back to hold her steady and gripped the back of her head by her hair with the other. Each rough thrust had her moaning into his mouth. A familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach started building up. Heavens above. She both loved and loathed how he got her to climax so easily.

When that sensation finally bubbled over, Kate pushed back from him and nearly slammed her head onto the table as she cried out. She hadn’t even realized what she’d done until she opened her eyes and noticed his amused look.

“Don’t go hurtin’ yourself now, little bird,” He crooned.

She huffed at him. “Says the one who shot me clean through my stomach when we first met.” She had faced all sorts of beatings, but the feeling of nearly getting her insides torn out was one of the worst. The laugh he gave had her grunting, but it was cut short by his next thrust.

Curse this crazed man and curse his seemingly endless supply of stamina. He could go for a lot longer than she anticipated the first time they met. He pushed two more orgasms out of her before thrusting in for the final time and releasing with a loud groan. Her legs were trembling by the time he pulled out. Kate managed to sit up straight when he stepped back. She watched him fetch their clothes in silence as she tried to catch her breath.

“You’re shakin’ something fierce there,” He commented as he walked back. “Think you can get back to wherever you Survivors hide out in between trials on your own or do I gotta carry you there?”

“No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary, cher.” It was bad enough that her friends got tormented by him during trials. They shouldn’t be subjected to him outside of them, even if only briefly. “Just give me a minute and I’ll be fine.”

“If you insist.” He held out her clothes and she took them.

After getting dressed, she managed to move from the table to the chair she was sitting on earlier. Luckily, the whiskey bottle she’d grabbed was still there and intact. She grabbed it and glanced over at him. “Want a drink?” He nodded in response and went to grab a glass from the bar.

It was strange how normal things could almost feel between them. They acted as though he didn’t mercilessly hunt down her and her friends on a regular basis. Then again, he almost always just toyed with her during trials anymore. He’d intentionally miss shots to scare the hell out of her when she wasn’t paying attention, but their chases almost always ended with him spotting someone else and pursuing them instead. She had to pull something extremely stupid to get put on a hook.

The Entity soon called for its Deathslinger once more, and he obeyed. Kate watched as he grabbed his gun and started walking off. The Fog soon enveloped him and brought him to wherever four unwitting Survivors awaited their next trial. She figured it was time for her to get back to the campfire. She got up from her seat and downed one final drink before heading out of the old saloon and into the Fog.


End file.
